


Kiss and Make Up... I Mean, Out. Make Out.

by trash_trio



Series: KageHina Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, KageHina - Freeform, King Kageyama Tobio, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Romance, Season 2 Haikyuu!!, Season/Series 02, Stubborn Kageyama, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Practice, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_trio/pseuds/trash_trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama have a furious practice ending in a fight. When Yachi and Tanaka run to the rescue, they realize that Kageyama and Hinata have their own methods of making up after fighting.</p><p>OR</p><p>HOW EPISODE FIVE OF SEASON TWO SHOULD HAVE ENDED GODDAMMIT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Make Up... I Mean, Out. Make Out.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the dialogue up until "Someone! Senpai!" is from the show's creators, only the exposition is mine until then. After that, the fic is my intellectual property, though Haikyuu!! is the property of the show's creators, etc.

Yachi popped her head into the gym, seeing Kageyama and Hinata tossing balls back and forth despite the late hour of the night. The two looked tired but still determined. Kageyama had his mouth set in a determined line.

“Huh? You two aren’t going home yet?” Yachi asked, looking at the two, confused. _They were so committed. No matter how many times they lost._

“Yachi-san, if you don’t mind, could you throw us some balls?” Hinata asked, looking at the short blonde girl and grinning. Yachi’s stomach twisted nervously.

“Huh? Can I do that?” Yachi asked nervously, looking at Kageyama and Hinata through the door and leaning against the wooden doorframe.

 “You just have to throw the ball above Kageyama’s head,” Hinata reassured her, giving her an encouraging smile. Kageyama gave her a begrudging smile as if to say _yes, please help._

“S-Sure! I’ll give it a try,” Yachi said nervously, entering the gym and grabbing one of the yellow and blue volleyballs.

“Let’s do this!” Hinata exclaimed, grinning at Yachi. Yachi smiled and took a deep breath, before tossing the ball lightly into the air. 

“Here you go,” Yachi murmured under her breath as the ball made its way to Kageyama. The setter hit the ball, and the ball soared, flying higher, higher… and past Hinata’s outstretched hand. Hinata’s expression darkened.

 _He keeps getting distracted by the ball and can’t jump his highest._ Kageyama frowned as Hinata came down from his jump, frowning and kicking the ground irritably. Yachi swallowed nervously, and Kageyama glared at Hinata. Their exhaustion was clear, and the two looked more than irritable.

“One more time!” Hinata yelled. Kageyama angrily smacked the ball that Yachi lightly tossed. Hinata missed again. And again. And again.

 It was hard to tell how long they practiced, but it was easy to tell that they were near their breaking point. Every toss that Kageyama gave was getting angrier and harder, and Hinata’s jumps were getting more and more erratic. As soon as they ran out of balls (the entire bin scattered across the room), Yachi felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, just as Kageyama snapped.

“Instead of practicing an attack we’re not sure you’ll ever be able to do, you should be working on attacks we’ve been using, as well as serving and blocking!” Kageyama yelled at his short ginger counterpart, startling Yachi by the harshness in his tone. 

“But if this quick doesn’t work, there’s no point in me being on the court.” Hinata growled back at Kageyama, further irritating the black-haired setter.

“And I told you your will isn’t needed for that quick! I’ll give you tosses that won’t be stopped by blocks!” The two were full on yelling at this point, in each other’s faces as they spoke. They both had fire in their eyes, their fists clenched.

 “But then I’ll never get better!” Hinata exclaimed, his hands shaking with anger.

 “The prelims for the spring tournament start next month! They’re right around the corner. What do you think will be an effective weapon for us? A complete quick or an absolutely useless quick?! Huh?!” Kageyama had grabbed Hinata by the collar at this point and was shaking him. Yachi looked on in the background, looking terrified. 

“N-No fighting, guys. Calm down, Kageyama-kun. You too, Hinata…” Yachi stuttered, swallowing nervously. The two other first-years ignored her.

 _Damn it! What I’m saying is correct, so why… Why does he keep hanging on?!_ Kageyama thought through gritted teeth, looking closely at the angry, ginger-haired boy.

“I want to be strong enough to compete by myself!” Hinata yelled, his voice shaking with anger and desperation. The failure of the team had gotten to him.

“Your selfishness is going to destroy the team’s balance!” Kageyama screamed back, shaking him hard and shoving him to the floor, where the small ginger fell hard. Yachi shrieked.

“L-let’s all… Let’s all be friends, o-okay?!” Yachi said, her nerves cracking her voice. _The two were not supposed to be fighting like this._

“I’ll toss to anyone who’s essential to winning. But I don’t think you’re essential to winning right now. And I don’t feel any different now.” Kageyama said, looking down at Hinata with disgust and then beginning to walk away, his back turned to a furious-looking Hinata on the floor.

 “Kageyama!!” Hinata screamed from the floor, launching himself at the black-haired setter with a murderous look on his face. Yachi jumped, terrified, at the movement.

 “Damn it, let go!” Kageyama yelled as Hinata tackled him, grabbing him around the waist violently and holding on for dear life.

 “I won’t let go until you give me a toss! Give me one!” Hinata yelled back, still clinging to Kageyama with a fierce, violent look in his eyes.

 “Someone! Senpai!” Yachi screamed, fleeing from the gym, hearing the two boys scream and argue even from outside.

“Senpai, they’re going to kill each other!” Yachi ran, yelling at Tanaka as the two first-years in the gym raged on inside. 

Tanaka and Yachi ran back towards the gym, skidding to a halt in the doorway.

 _Kissing._ Kageyama and Hinata were kissing, lips locked together ferociously in a battle for a very different kind of dominance. Kageyama had pushed Hinata against the wall and their tongues were battling, whispering each other secrets into each other’s mouths. Kageyama’s bangs fell across Hinata’s forehead as the two continued their making out, the encounter getting increasingly heated as the two got lost in each other’s bodies, ignoring their surroundings in favor of pulling each other closer.

Kageyama leaned in against Hinata harder, nibbling at one of his lips. Hinata tasted like fresh spring water. His forehead, damp with sweat, rested against Kageyama’s when the two broke apart.

“I don’t think you’re useless,” Kageyama gasped at the shorter boy before capturing his lips again. This kiss was sweeter, gentler than the previous, furious kissing that Yachi and Tanaka had stumbled in upon. The two remained frozen in the doorway, staring at the scene with thunderstruck expressions on their faces. “You know I like you a lot.”

 “I’m sorry I pushed the issue,” Hinata murmured into Kageyama’s neck, pressing soft kisses along his collarbones under his white t-shirt. “I like you a lot too.”

“Fuck,” Kageyama murmured as the two began to slowly, deeply kiss again, Hinata pulling him flush against his body. “Do you wanna move this to the locker room?”

 Hinata grinned and pecked him on the lips in a surprisingly chaste gesture before grabbing his hand and turning toward the door, presumably to take it to the locker room like Kageyama had suggested.

 Both pairs of people froze with looks of horror on their faces, Hinata diving behind Kageyama to hide from Yachi and Tanaka. Tanaka gaped with his mouth opening and closing like a fish as Kageyama gave the boy a death glare that even Daichi would envy. Yachi and Hinata were both scarlet and trembling at the situation.

“Uh,” Kageyama managed after an eternity. “Er, Yachi-san. Tanaka-senpai.”

“We didn’t see anything,” was Yachi’s trembling and high-pitched response as she backed away from the door before running off. Her outburst seemed to awaken Tanaka from his daze, because his eyes snapped from the embarrassed first-years to the floor, his face red. 

“Yeah, didn’t see anything,” he mumbled.

“You. Can. Tell. _No. One.”_ Kageyama finally managed, his glare still murderous. Tanaka swallowed hard and backed away slowly.

 “Nothing, didn’t see anything. Definitely didn’t see the first-years making out like horny teens,” Tanaka muttered under his breath as he ran out the door, leaving the two first-years alone.

“Shit,” Kageyama muttered.

“I really don’t think that they’re gonna tell anyone,” Hinata said numbly to Kageyama, as if _that_ was the problem with the two seeing them make out and grind against each other. 

“Yeah…” Kageyama trailed off, looking into the deep, bright brown eyes of the ginger in front of him. There was a silent moment before Hinata leaned up and closed the space between their mouths.

  _Fuck._ The world slowed down when Kageyama was kissing Hinata, made it vivid and melodic and meaningful. He could die happy knowing that he had kissed those soft pink lips, knowing that even if just for a moment, they had been his. Hinata deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue along Kageyama’s bottom lip, begging for entrance that Kageyama gave him.

Even if the fight wasn’t over between them, even if it was sometimes mind-boggling how much the two rivaled each other and pushed each other’s buttons, at the end of the day this was what mattered, Kageyama’s lips against Hinata’s as both their hearts fluttered madly with how much they loved each other.                                                                                                                                                                                            

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my personal tumblr at mylifeistheprogressbar.tumblr.com if you like shitty puns, Rooster Teeth, Haikyuu!!, Free!, Tokyo Ghoul, Game of Thrones, writing help, gay stuff, and more shitty puns.
> 
> I also have a Haikyuu!! headcanon blog at trashtrioheadcanons.tumblr.com that caters exclusively to the beauty that is Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Oikawa Tooru.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: daisyrightsactivist
> 
> I love kudos and comments, so if you wanna see more of something just know that I am motivated mostly through YOUR lovely comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
